gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Feast of the Immortals 2016
Animal Adaptations a slanted old wagon Adaptations, Main Room The wagon leans precariously as the water-damaged wood creaks under the weight of the wares. Hanging from steel wire from the ceiling are skulls of many swamp creatures, and several shelves line the walls. A short driftwood table stands in the middle of the room, while at the back a draping curtain of twine-tied bone shards leads to the next room. Obvious exits: out On the shelves you see a compact mistwood case, a dark alligator skin longcoat, a soft deerskin jacket, a mottled snakeskin carryall, a black otter fur coat and a carved ivory cane. On the driftwood table you see a red fox fur loincloth, a long grey rabbit fur skirt, a pair of zebra fur leggings, a pair of low-slung pants, a thin belt, a stiff suede corset, an ermine-edged soft velvet shirt, a tanned leather tunic, a pair of spike-heeled boots and some rugged crocodile skin boots. Adaptations, Back Room Two small work tables are set against both sides of the room, while the back wall has numerous skins in different stages of curing. A cruel-looking hook hangs from the center of the ceiling, with a large steel bucket underneath. Across from a draping curtain, a short, distressed witchwood stool sits near an old sign. Obvious exits: none The sides and rim of this bucket sport stains that look like rust. There is a thick dark red liquid inside. You select a small eyeball-shaped pin from a large steel bucket. In the Common language, it reads: Please don't drink from my bucket. ----- Captive Curiosities a small wooden wagon artistically draped with mosquito netting Curiosities, Front Room A faint smell of decay lingers in the small, windowless front room of this shop. A dim imflass lantern flickers atop a rotting maoral display case, while bugs dance in the shadows thrown on the cracked plaster walls. Opposite the doorway, a makeshift curtain of mosquito netting obscures the view into the back room. Adjacent to the curtain is a dilapidated yew cabinet and a small sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Please refrain from touching the lovelies around my shop. You'll find the items on the case to be able to hold perfume, although, you will not find it for sale here. In the case are items to style your hair, while the cabinet holds various containers to store your own captives. In the maoral display case you see some petrified hairsticks, some golden honeybee hairbeads, some web-etched vaalin haircombs and a trio of iridescent hairbeads. On the maoral display case you see an electrum wire dragonfly pin, a delicate silver wristlet, a dark cocobolo cuff, a pale green moth pendant, a gossamer butterfly pin and a bug-eyed green lizard pendant. In the yew cabinet you see a rounded steel cage, a smooth driftwood box, a fleece-lined silk pouch, a paper-lined cherrywood crate and a slender pale blue glass jar. Curiosities, Back Room Shelves have been haphazardly nailed to the wall and piled high with boxes, a variety of buzzing, chirping and clicking sounds emanating from within the clutter. Several small tools and an assortment of lenses cover a narrow table sitting directly in front of a dirty window. Crumpled drawings, nets, and open cages litter the floor underneath a sturdy ebonwood chair. Obvious exits: out ----- Eye Spy a large pine wagon with eyes painted on the side Spy, Eyes Right A tarnished chandelier set with low burning candles adds little warmth or light to the general ambience of the windowless room. Set against one wall is an antique walnut sideboard which matches the low table that sits alongside a faded crimson velvet couch. A series of life-sized family portraits hang on the sepia-papered walls, their eyes painted in a most lifelike fashion. A narrow wooden door, framed in a pair of crimson velvet drapes, resides at the back of the room. Obvious exits: out One partially opened drawer reveals an array of shiny optical instruments, which might explain the contents of a chipped porcelain bowl and a sectional wooden box on the top. In the porcelain bowl you see some glistening white eyeballs. You see a sectional wooden box. Looking at the box, you see a right section and a left section. In the right section you see a steel grey glass bottle, a deep violet glass bottle, a leaf green glass bottle, an ice blue glass bottle, a golden amber glass bottle, a russet brown glass bottle, a silver and wisteria glass bottle, a gold and emerald glass bottle, a midnight black glass bottle and a mist grey glass bottle. In the left section you see a golden amber glass phial, a leaf green glass phial, an ice blue glass phial, a russet brown glass phial, a steel grey glass phial, a deep violet glass phial, a silver and wisteria glass phial, a gold and emerald glass phial, a midnight black glass phial and a mist grey glass phial. On the low table you see a pair of rectangular spectacles, a pair of green-tinted spectacles, a pair of frameless spectacles, a pair of narrow spectacles, a pair of black-framed spectacles, a pair of reading glasses, a pair of yellow-framed glasses, a pair of blue-framed glasses, a pair of rectangular glasses, a pair of wire-framed glasses, a kelyn-framed clear glass monocle, a silver-framed dark glass monocle, a blue-framed aqua glass monocle, a gold-framed crimson glass monocle and an invar-framed clear glass monocle. Most of the space is taken up by a torpid tortoiseshell cat. Judging by the hairs on the seat cushions, he has been there quite a while. You gingerly sit upon the couch and watch as motes of dust suddenly whirl into the air, dimly illuminated by the chandelier overhead to look like snow. The eyes of the figures on the portraits seem to follow you as you peer at them. Ever feel like you're being watched? Spy, Eyes Wrong In stark comparison to the adjoining room, the walls are painted white from floor to ceiling and the floor is fully tiled, although not very clean. Most of the space is taken up by a reclining patched leather chair equipped with a complex lever and pulley system and a nearby tray-stacked metal trolley. The air is redolent with a pungent aroma of boiled acantha and essence of bur-clover. You also see a narrow wooden door. Obvious exits: none You see a tray-stacked metal trolley. Looking at the trolley, you see a bottom tray, a middle tray and a top tray. In the bottom tray you see a milky white glass phial, a milky white glass bottle, a red and yellow glass phial, a red and yellow glass bottle, a matte black glass phial, a matte black glass bottle, a bile green glass phial, a bile green glass bottle, a ghostly blue glass phial, a ghostly blue glass bottle, a pale grey glass phial and a pale grey glass bottle. In the middle tray you see a dark leather eyepatch, a lace-edged white eyepatch, a scuffed leather eyepatch, a flimsy satin eyepatch and a soft black suede eyepatch. In the top tray you see some empty tincture bottles, some soiled bandages and several bloodied instruments. ----- Fancy a Fool a silk tent in a bright motley of hues a Fool, Shop Interior A trio of wax mannequins gathers around a juggling jester fountain that dominates the center of the room. Blanketing the back wall is a grand mural depicting a large estate and its surrounding grounds, providing an appropriate and colorful backdrop for this courtyard scene. Three brightly colored orbs spin in a circle above the fountain, set into motion by streams of water that project upward from the jester's hands. Obvious exits: out You see a trio of wax mannequins. Looking at the mannequins, you see a grinning knave wax mannequin, a wax madcap mannequin and a wax jester mannequin. On the knave wax mannequin you see a colorful tri-peaked hat, a green and purple silk tunic, a pair of purple silk stockings, a wide glittering gold belt and some supple purple leather boots. On the madcap mannequin you see a loosely fitted silk shirt, a deeply hooded ebon cloak, a deep purple hood, a bisected leather bodysuit and a pair of black satin slippers. On the jester mannequin you see a tri-tipped silk hat, a gold-edged blue longcoat, a patchwork quilted jerkin, a pair of striped stockings and a pair of gold satin slippers. Meticulously manicured shrubs and flowering gardens surround the lavish grounds of a noble's home. Masterfully painted in rich and bright oils, the artist's rendition of this grand estate has been captured perfectly, showing a peasant's view into a less-traveled lifestyle. You make a careful search of the area and discover a door cleverly concealed within the mural! a Fool, Back Room While the front of the shop is suitable for any patron who might want to outfit their entertainment, the back room contains all variety of novelties for those who practice the trade. Numerous crates and boxes fill the tiny room. A large curio and its contents almost look out of place among the plethora of toys scattered everywhere else. Obvious exits: out In the wooden crate you see a deformed ogre hand-puppet, a red-eyed demon hand-puppet, a buxom barmaid hand-puppet, a frail nymph hand-puppet, a motley jester pin, a butterfly finger puppet, a polished golden coin, an oblong silver coin, a purple and green-painted bilboquet and a polished tigerwood cup and ball. In the oak box you see a long cobalt sparkler, a long gold sparkler, a long neon green sparkler, a long scarlet sparkler, a pearlescent white ball, a red-speckled matte black ball, a gold-flecked shiny green ball, a white and red-striped ball, a brown cricket finger puppet, a bumblebee finger puppet and a length of rolton intestine. Tacked to the side of the curio is a hastily printed note. Meanwhile, several items within glint faintly in the ambient light. In the large curio you see a gornar dart, a sleek double-bladed dagger, a drakar quoit and a thin vultite discus. On the large curio you see a hastily printed note. In the Common language, it reads: The role of the jester is not an easy one. If he is too subtle, he may end up mystifying his audience. If he is too crude, he may lose not just his job but his head. May the items within prove useful when wit fails. ----- Fro-Zone a large rhimar-lined wagon Fashioned from large plates of hammered rhimar, a light frost clings to the outside of this wagon. Emblazoned on the side in bright yellow letters are the words "Fro-Zone: Frozen Treats". Interior A light chill fills the air of this spacious wagon. Beads of condensation continuously well up and trickle down the rhimar reinforced walls. Void of decoration, this space appears better suited for supplies than sales. Several large, square blocks of ice and a large mithril pail rest near a small circular hatch in the opposing wall. You also see a neatly lettered sign. Obvious exits: out In the mithril pail you see an amethyst glowworm, a pale white glowworm, a deep crimson glowworm, a frost blue glowworm, a light green glowworm, a sickly puce glowworm, a ruby red glowworm, a lemon yellow glowworm, a dark ebon glowworm and a pumpkin orange glowworm. Show: The small larval creature is not much bigger than a fat matchstick. It looks almost like a clear slug with a long stripe of rich color along its back. It moves about slowly, writhing its tiny head back and forth as it goes. In the Common language, it reads: Worms in the pail are something fun I found. They need someone to take care of them. Snow Cones out back! Behind the Wagon A wide space has been cleared out behind the wagon, creating a comfortable area in the moonlight. Several benches and tables have been set out next to a rickety clothing rack, providing ample seating for customers. A bright yellow awning extends from the side of the wagon, just above a small circular hatch leading back inside. You also see a gnomish contraption with a small sign on it and a gnome barker. Obvious paths: none A hastily scrawled sign affixed to the rack reads, "USED! Absolutely NO refunds!" On the clothing rack you see a hideous green knit sweater, a threadbare red sweater, a faded blue and white sweater, a stained white sweater and a holey puce sweater. On the right side of this contraption is an enormous multicolored wheel. At the front, a small red button projects from the steel casing like a nose on a face, while a sliding panel below resembles a mechanical mouth. On the left side is a large lever engineered to move both forward and backward. Three small wheels and a handle at the back make the contraption portable, if somewhat unwieldy in its movements. On the gnomish contraption you see a small sign. *********************************************** ~@~KOERN'S CONES~@~ Step right up and grab yourself the hottest thing to hit the glacier since Thurfel burned the town! Sixty fabulous flavors, and a few others thrown in just for good measure! ~@~INSTRUCTIONS~@~ Step One: Push the lever to get yourself a cone. Only 200 silvers! Step Two: Pull the lever to get yourself some snow. Only 50 silvers! Step Three: Turn or spin the wheel to select a flavor. Absolutely free! Step Four: Push the button to get yourself some flavoring. Only 200 silvers! Step Five: Eat and Enjoy! Warning: These treats won't long remain in their ideal frozen state, so eat them now and buy more later! ********************************************** You see Koern the Merchant. He appears to be a Burghal Gnome of the Nylem Bloodline. He appears to be no longer young and incredibly short. He has gold-flecked green eyes and ashen skin. He has receding auburn hair. He has an angular face, an upturned nose and a birth mark. He has a penguin chick tattoo on his arm. He is wearing some polar bear fur boots, a long walrus hide parka, a red rolton's wool muffler, and some wool-lined grey leather pants. ----- Hot Pots a gold leaf embossed oak wagon Pots, Interior Stained oak panels fashioned together with iron strips form a large arch, and give the wagon a high roof. Shelves line the polished walls, and are stacked with various tins, jars and little bottles. One side has been dedicated to coffee and its accoutrements, while the other houses tea and its accessories. An unobtrusive island bisects to two sides providing a central location for samples. You also see a small doorway leading out back. Obvious exits: out You see some shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see a tea shelf and a coffee shelf. On the tea shelf you see a sugar cube, a jar of cinnamon, a bottle of raspberry syrup, a slice of lemon, some dried orchid petals, a bottle of orange honey, a bottle of clover honey, a bottle of honey, an apple etched tin, a mint etched tin, a red-striped tin and a tea-leaf etched tin. On the coffee shelf you see some vanilla hazelnut syrup, a bottle of peppermint syrup, a bottle of hazlenut syrup, a bottle of milk, a bottle of brandy-spiked cream, a shaker of pumpkin pie spice, a shaker of apple spice, an embossed brown tin, an embossed cherry red tin, a fire embossed tin, an embossed almond tin and a glass coffee press. On the island you see a delicately lettered sign, a cup of green tea and a cup of dark roasted coffee. In the Common language, it reads: Today's selections: Coffee: Campfire Companion Tea: Traveler's Respite Pots, Patio Small bright orbs of light hang from a gold leaf embroidered awning, supported by a pair of iron poles, that provides a bit of shelter and comfort from the hustle and bustle. Several tables and chairs provide ample seating for patrons and are perfect for taking tea or coffee. Off to one side, a cast iron pot belly stove serves as both a heating source and a place to warm a drink. You also see a small doorway 'leading into the wagon. Obvious paths: none ----- Marshy Medicament ''a green alligator skin tent '''Medicament A white monir trunk sits opposite an untied tent flap upon a sand-swept dirt floor. Flies buzz about the ceiling of the low-draped, olive canvas tent that is supported by slender oak poles with cotton rope lines strung between. A metal table sits next to a curtained entryway leading further into the tent, and a small metal sign hangs on one of the tent's supports. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Greetings, take a look around! The single bandages on the table can be worn for effect, while the rolls of cloth each have ten bandages you can TEAR off that can be used with tinctures to cure what ails you. The bandage on the lines changes your hair feature, and the swathe covers your face. The poultice in the trunk is a little smelly, I apologize. And the concoction in the bottle packs a real kick! Several of my other trinkets are quite fun when used properly. In the monir trunk you see a rusty butcher knife, a dirty glass jar, a sweet-scented green linen poultice, a bloodstained silver needle, a roll of thick black thread, a pair of slender steel shears, an opaque yellowed glass bottle, a makeshift steel lancet and a flask of watery oil. On the cotton rope lines you see a layered linen bandage, a bloodstained silk swathe and a bloodied black cotton eyepatch. On the metal table you see a neat cotton bandage, some stained linen gauze, a sloppy cotton dressing, a filthy muslin bandage, a pristine linen bandage and a small roll of linen. Medicament, Back Room Small and dark, the back room of the tent is stuffy and crowded. Two narrow cots are separated by a rickety stand offering a pitcher of murky liquid. A small trunk rests at the foot of each cot, the valuables within secured by a rusty lock. Obvious exits: out On the rickety stand you see a pitcher of murky liquid. ----- Silver Bells a tall white silk tent Bells White silk walls surround this small room, made cozy by the small wood stove burning in the corner. A rack of clothing and several jewelry boxes house wares that sparkle in the firelight. A belled curtain leads to another room, the strands tinkling softly with the small breezes that enter through the tent's open flap. Obvious exits: out On the rack you see a flared red suede skirt, a fur-hemmed white skirt, a patchwork grey and red skirt, a fitted grey wool skirt, a vivid red cotton blouse, a fur-hemmed white silk bodice, a soft grey linen shirt, an open-necked white cotton shirt, a thinly woven wool jacket, a tailored fox fur longcoat, a hooded grey fur cloak and a fur-trimmed white velvet cloak. In the jewelry boxes you see a delicate silver anklet, a tiered platinum chain anklet, a silver chain wristlet, a thick platinum cuff, a tiered silver necklace, a platinum back lariat necklace, a narrow silver ring, a slender green jade band, a tiered rose gold hip-chain and a delicate silver hip-chain. Bells, Storage Boxes are stacked against three of the walls in this cramped space. One box has fallen over, its innards spilled out across the floor in a tangled pile. Set within an exposed white silk divider wall is a belled curtain leading out of the room. Obvious exits: none In the tangled pile you see a delicate vaalin hip-chain, a slim faenor ring, a smooth vaalin wrist-cuff, a white satin ribbon choker and a three-tiered faenor anklet. ----- Warm Tidings a small plank wagon Tidings A line of shelves circle the small room, framing a series of gold hooks that have been firmly imbedded in the rippled maple walls. Attached to a rounded door is a large ribbon-tied wreath, its greenery overwhelming the cramped wagon with the sharp tang of pine. Sitting directly across from the door is a three-legged table table covered in a bright green doily. Obvious exits: none You see some shelves. Looking at the shelves, you see an upper shelf and a lower shelf. On the upper shelf you see a saffron grosgrain scarf, an indigo linen scarf, a wide scarf, a lush mink scarf, a long ecru cotton scarf and a fuzzy violet scarf. On the lower shelf you see some pale lemon mittens, some navy elbow-length gloves, a pair of soft bistre fur mittens, some burgundy silk gloves, some thick beige wool mittens and a pair of ebon suede gloves. On the gold hooks you see some flaxen moreen robes, a mazerine angora cape, a long charcoal frieze gaberdine, a back-laced samite corset jacket, a salmon skin raincoat and a plum suede coatee. ----- What Lies Beneath a starched white tent Lies Beneath The interior is dimly lit, with a few lanterns providing scant light. Swathes of material hang from hooks attached to loops affixed to the tent's walls. A pile of upturned crates occupies one side of the tent, devoid of content. A scratched modwir chest sits precariously upon the crates, and a polished metal rack nearby displays an array of items. An unadorned canvas sheet hangs from ceiling to floor, with the edge pulled back against itself to form a flap. You also see a handwritten sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ~ Male and female garments of a more delicate nature. To the best of my knowledge, none of these items have been worn before. ~ In the modwir chest you see a pair of dark sheer stockings, a pair of soft knee-high socks, a pair of pale silk leg wraps, a pair of brightly hued socks, a pair of dotted leg wraps, a pair of crimson stockings, a pair of black knee-high socks and some red and white striped stockings. On the metal rack you see a soft suede loincloth, a sheer ebon silk undershirt, a pair of thin cotton breeches, a white silk undertunic and a mottled leather loincloth. Lies Beneath, Back Room Somewhat cramped, the room is lit by two lanterns suspended from a supporting pole. Flickering shadows play upon painted figures on the flap. Underfoot, dry straw provides a contrast to the earth floor. Rolls of material sit within a series of stacked battered boxes adjacent to the entry, and behind the boxes lie two semi-dismantled female mannequins. The center of the tent houses some low display tables with items upon them. Obvious exits: out On the display tables you see a slim dark blue corset, an off-white multilayered underskirt, a scoop-necked pale pink chemise, a layered crimson undergown, a fitted black leather bodice and a black and white paneled corset. ----- Winter's Chill a pure white silk tent Chill White silk walls surround this small room, and a chill is present in the air that several burning torches do nothing to dissipate. A multi-tiered silver rack holds weapons for sale and a small sign mounted on the side boasts black printed words. A '''dangling curtain of crystalline beads catches the firelight and casts rainbow shadows on the smooth walls and packed dirt floor. Obvious exits: out You see a multi-tiered silver rack. Looking at the rack, you see a third tier, a second tier and a first tier. In the Common language, it reads: ~*~Winter's Chill~*~ All silver or white weapons have ice flares. All black weapons have vacuum flares. All other weapons are merely blessable. On the third tier you see a frost blue vultite yierka-spur, a white and silver vultite troll-claw, a cobalt vultite spear, a midnight black vultite pilum and a pure white vultite warlance. On the second tier you see a bundle of black-striped arrows, a jagged jet vultite flamberge, a sharp silver vultite war mattock, a mottled blue vultite tetsubo, a gnarled ebon faewood staff and a silvery white orase scepter. On the first tier you see a slender black vultite manople, a white-bladed vultite misericord, a pale azure vultite langsax, an oak-hafted ebon vultite hatchet and a silvery vultite machete. Chill, Storage Rows of tall objects are wrapped in hides and leaned against a rough wooden rack at the back of the storage space. The white silk walls are cast in shadow, as the only light in the room emanates from a clouded glass oil lantern hanging from the ceiling. Packed dirt muffles any footsteps across the floor, and a dangling curtain of crystalline beads does little to brighten the area. Obvious exits: none ----- Winter's Frost a white scarf-draped wagon Frost The walls of this wagon are draped with wispy, gossamer scarves in winter hues. Afloat in the sea of white, silver, grey, and pale blue, several white marble cases house glittering jewelry in an array of hues like tiny iridescent butterflies. Plush white rugs cover the hardwood floor and further enhance the cloud-like ambiance. Translucent glowing glass orbs dangle from the ceiling amidst more scarves, and the light strikes a dangling curtain of pearl beads, causing it to glimmer like sunlight on snow. Obvious exits: out You see several white marble cases. Looking at the cases, you see a lefthand case, a middle case and a righthand case. In the lefthand case you see a beaded obsidian bracelet, an intricate cowrie shell wristlet, a solid blue pearl cuff, a white gold ankle cuff and a beaded frost opal anklet. In the middle case you see an etched white gold armband, a blue-white frost opal armband, a pair of frost opal earrings, a pair of wraithaline earrings and a pair of blue amber hoops. In the righthand case you see a frosted blue waterweb amulet, a silvery wraithaline talisman, a frost opal pendant, a silver-edged blue amber band and a delicate silver ring. Frost, Back Room Wispy white, grey, and pale blue scarves dangle from the ceiling and walls in a haphazard fashion, with several glowing translucent glass orbs interspersed between them. Low white shelves raised just above the plush white rugs house glass-paned boxes of stored wares. The air is chilly, and the winter-hued surroundings lend a snow-like quality to the room. A dangling curtain of pearl beads leads to the front of the wagon. Obvious exits: none